A story of Zombies in England :3
by Merope-Phoenix-Riddle-Black
Summary: Come and join the zombies in tea and crumpets, whilst we watch the humans lose the will to live, and die very painful deaths :D Rated M for violence, foul language, lots of death, and possible naughty Hentai themed scenes, between Ruki and every man.
1. All is lost -1- Lexie

_**Oh hai der :D … and welcome to my brand new story, if you have read any of my other stories then you will know who I am, and if you don't, then nice to meet you my name is Nicky, I am a 14 year old human from England, and if you like this story, please review it, and if you want to be a huge top bloke, you could even add it to your favourites and check out my other stories.**_

I sat calmly and patiently in the chair opposite the bathroom door, I drew the short straw, today I was on guard. I wish I could say i was just a peeping tom, but if I tried to explain to you what was truly going on … your head would explode. So I think you should sit down for this my dear, the world as you knew it is over, you know those b-movie zombie films you would watch? You used to laugh at them? Only till' it got dark and you were left alone to your own cruel mind, to torture you into believing something was in the closet, the bathroom tap was the blood of your loved ones, and the whistling of the wind in the trees was in fact the screams of the creatures of the night? Well those fearful nightmares, on winter solstice 2012, became the reality for those from the planet earth, for that was the day that the dead rose.

John knocked lightly on the bathroom door, looked up nodded respectfully to me and knocked once more.

"Come in darling." a flirtatious voice sang from inside the room.

"Ruki, I hardly think that is … appropriate." Said John fearful, the door cracked open and out popped Ruki, she leant against the door in an alluring way and puckered her rosy lips.

"Come on Johnny, I'm all naked for you." She said brushing her olive skin. I had to restrain myself from laughing; John whimpered and looked to me for help.

"Ruki I think that is enough teasing, get dressed let's get back before it gets dark."

The base in which we all spent the majority of our times lately was situated on the other side of the building; it was our old English room. I walked in the middle keeping my eyes wide open, checking carefully around corners, and walking carefully, never to make a noise. If you make a noise … you will most certainly die a painful death. We entered the room in which I had spent many days in my old life hating, if only the old me could see me now, using this room as a sanctuary … but then if the past.

If the old me really could see me right now, she wouldn't have gone to school that day, she would have stayed home, and waited for the armed forces like the rest of her family did. I tell myself that they are all safe and sound, but I know deep down, they are long gone.

I could feel the old familiar stinging in my eyes. Ruki put her head on my shoulder and we remained that way until the morning. Ruki was the only friend I had left, my other friends never even made it to school that day, so you could say she was like a sister to me.

The other students surrounding me in the class room I never truly knew when I was a student at the school, a few familiar faces but I could never put names to them, of course now that is different.

John, the boy you met earlier, was in the year above us in our school days, he was tall and lanky with striking blue eyes and short brown hair, if ever you saw him about you would always see his hands tightly clasped around a girl's hand. She was called Sharon, and she was his girlfriend, the best way to describe her is a brown eyed ginger haired psychopath, she was incredibly protective of her boyfriend, and that is why it became a thing for Ruki to flirt and make him feel uncomfortable at any given chance she got.

Sharon is also an explanation for why John didn't just collapse and praise Ruki at her feet. Ruki was absolutely beautiful, she had golden brown eyes that went on forever and ever, and one could gaze into her eyes for eternity and still not put a name to all of the different browns. She had dyed black hair that went down to her hips which she used to straighten and back comb in the days when looks were important, but now she let it go curly and wild. No one could just get away with calling her angular facial features just "pretty" they were stunning, and the whole look all together made her look like an ancient warrior princess … except if you told her, she would never believe you.

Maybe I should get back to telling you about the other students? OK, well let's start with Ruki's number one fan Jack, Jack was in the year below us, he had light blond hair, glasses, and a nose bleed whenever Ruki entered the room. I thought it was kind of sweet, but Ruki having no maternal instinct at all, just thought it was a bit gross.

Then there was Jack's older brother Caleb. Now let's just say he had the kind of appearance that a heterosexual monk would pull down his pants and bend over for. He was rather 'fit', I guess one would say. But although his looks were almighty … his personality was not so thrilling, he was really annoying, cowardly, and insisted he was better than everyone else.

Then there were his two followers, better known as the twins, they both had short black bowl cuts, green eyes and up turned noses, they both spoke in this annoying nasal way, and praised the very ground Caleb walked on.

And then there was Hannah, Rebecca, and Rosanna, I have described them as a three because that is what they always were, they were all sisters. Rosanna was the youngest and Rebecca was the oldest. Rebecca didn't actually go to this school, she was a college student, but after the dead started taking to the streets she ran miles to get to her sisters, and that is why the three of them were always huddled together never separated.

Last of all there is me, I suppose I should tell you my name? My name is Alexandria, I had dyed blue hair that hung in messy curls down to my elbows, light green eyes, small features, and several facial piercings. All of us apart from Rebecca wore the same uniform, of a black blazer, a smart skirt/trousers, and a red neck tie.

I'd like to say that we all lived the next few months and then the armed forces came and took us somewhere safe, but then what kind of zombie story would this be? No unfortunately none of that happened any chances of that was taken by a single slam of a door.

"Ugh I'm hungry, boys pass me another cracker." Caleb sighed running his fingers through his dark hair. The twins looked at each other with panicked expressions.

"You already ate all of the crackers." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well its cold in here, could you pass me another blanket at least."

"Caleb, you already have all of our blankets, you absolute monkey shit." I growled.

"So I do, so I do, well if you don't mind, I'm just going to shut that door." He stood up.

"No!" everyone shouted all at once but it was too late, he had already shut the door, the reason why we didn't shut that door was because of the noise. There was a loud slam, we could hear it echo throughout the whole building, and then everything went quiet, Ruki grabbed my hand and we both closed our eyes tight, the dead were on their way.

_**Since you have gotten this far I am guessing you have read the story now? Awesome, but there is a slight catch, I will only post the next chapter if I get 1 review, so if you want more and you can see there are no reviews, feel free to just mosey on over there, also critical advice will be taken happily, hate .. will just make me sad face … so don't do .. that.**_

_**Also … I am not all that great at naming clothing, so here (./imgres?imgurl=./-y_CjDiv7ptc/Tc9flC6pf9I/AAAAAAAAAIc/jRGo_&imgrefurl=.&h=788&w=570&sz=106&tbnid=OG6bt_HnIxhwJM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=65&zoom=1&docid=_LWu38_bPImgOM&sa=X&ei=HdGbT6aUHajA0QWTt4T8Dg&ved=0CCgQ9QEwAA&dur=5160) is how I intended the uniform to look like.**_

_**Okthanksbye**_

_**also I'd like to thank .net/u/2583423/YourMumReviewsMe for being a jolly good Beta … (for the record Riku was based on her, so basically she is one hell of a sexy beast.)**_


	2. All is lost -2- Gone

**I realise it has taken quite some time to get this chapter out … yeah … sorry about that. But you know how it is when stuff happens.**

"Block the doors!" Shouted Sharon "We can just wait this one out." "WHAT?" Shouted Ruki as she snapped off a chair leg preparing herself for battle. "Sharon if we stay in here we will be ambushed, we have to get the fuck out of here." I said calmly. To say steam came from Sharon's ears would be as close to accurate as I can get, she was the kind of person who liked to be the leader. "Fine go and die, you'll be sorry when all that is left of you is a small puddle of zombie goo." She said as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Whatever." Ruki mumbled as she led our new smaller group out of the door, our new group included Me, Ruki and … John. "John where the hell do you think you are going?" Asked Sharon her small brown eyes were wide, and her bottom lip trembled. "I am living Sharon, for the first time in a long time. I love you but I need to follow my instincts, we are no longer safe here." He leant back and kissed Sharon on the top of her head. And then the three of us left. The school was quiet you would not have expected what was heading our way. And then we ran, we ran until we thought our lungs would burst, we ran until our legs were limp. We stopped when we were at least a five minute walk away from the school, I looked back briefly and saw what looked like a shadow around the school, when I looked closer I saw arms and legs amongst the shadow I snapped my head away quickly and buried my head in my hands. "John …. I'm so-" I began softly but he snapped in quickly "You know she never loved me, she was in love with my best friend Howard, I knew she was seeing him behind my back, I planned to end it, but then … you know." He said sadly. Ruki touched his arm and said "That must have sucked." And then she laughed her angelic laugh "Don't deny it sweetie the whole reason you even came with us is because you wanted a little Ruki action." He snapped away from her arm and looked at me for help. "Don't worry about her John she just doesn't know how to talk to men normally; she is so used to having their dicks in her mouth." I chuckled as Ruki winked at John making him even more uncomfortable. "We need to find somewhere to stay till it gets lighter out." Said Ruki calmly as she scanned the area we were currently standing in, it was a small field lined by trees on the west and north, the south was where the school was, and on the east was a small gate that lead to a row of houses. "Wait, Lexie don't your Grandparents live over there." She said gesturing to the east. I followed to where she pointed and pressed my lips lightly together, she was correct, but what if they were in there? … What if their bodies where there? How would I live it down? I swallowed down the lump in my throat "Yes they did, they used to keep lots of tinned food there. We should check it out." I plastered a smile on my face.

John went first and tried the door, it was locked which gave me a small and sudden burst of hope. I pushed him aside and dug my fingers under one my grandmothers potted plants, there I found the key to the house in a small plastic bag, and I turned the key, opened the door, and stepped inside. It didn't smell like death and decay like everywhere else, it smelt like home. I ran around every room in the house, but it was empty, at last I walked into the kitchen and found a small letter on the table marked with my name, I picked it up and tore off the envelope.

_Dear Alexandria._

_You are a brave girl; you have always been a brave girl even as a child, I want you to know that we are all safe and sound. The men in red came for us, unfortunately they couldn't get through to the school, but they are trying, you won't believe how much effort it took to keep your father from going in for you. Go to the town hall, which is where you will find us. If things don't work out as planned know that I love you, and I will be thinking of you over this cold winter. _

_Love Mum x _

"Who the fuck is the men in red?" asked Ruki, who had been reading over my shoulder. "I guess there is only one way to find out, we should pack some food encase we are not so lucky." I replied calmly. "Your grandparents wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes would they? I don't mean to sound rude, but we all smell a like a horses behind." Asked John as he sniffed his uniform. "We can go tomorrow, let's all get showered and changed."

The water was freezing cold and felt like ice against my skin, but at least I could wash myself properly with soap for the first time in what felt like years. After getting changed I caught my reflection in a mirror and stopped. It is strange how much your reflection can change in just a month, I seemed to have lost a lot of weight and my skin had a greyish tint to it. As I looked into my olive green eyes I realised I hardly recognised myself, I had huge bags under my eyes, and a large scar that went from my eye to my chin, a scar that I had gotten on the very first day of the end of the world. But some things stayed the same I was not beautiful, I could never be beautiful especially when standing next to Ruki but I had never minded then, and I don't mind now. The others waited for me in the living room; John was in one of my granddads shirts, and a pair of blue jeans. Ruki wore one of my grandmothers black blouses, and a skirt that sat just above the knee. And we were ready to go I opened the door and took the first step outside in a long time with the knowledge that the world may stand a chance yet.

**There are probably a bunch mistakes in this … but shhh close your eyes it didn't happen. Thank you for reading, and just like with the other chapter, I will post another chapter if I get a new review kthanksbye. **


	3. All is lost -3- But we will fight

Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my potato.

The air was surprisingly still for an apocalypse, you'd at least expect the sky to have the decency to be on fire or something.  
"Is it just me, or does everything seem, too calm." Said John scratching his head.  
"I know, I mean for the end of the world … you'd expect it to be more exciting." Ruki muttered, and just as I was about to add something witty I heard a rustling in the distance.  
"Does that sound dead to you." I asked as I put my arm out to signal for the others to stop.  
"It smells dead." Ruki grumbled pretending to be sick. We slowly stepped to look at the source of the rustling.  
"Holy fucking nipple turds." John whelped. The street that lay in front of us sat covered in a nice layer of dead people, not zombies, literally dead people a few of them I could probably put names to, some I had probably spoken to in the village shop. In the distance I heard John throwing up, Ruki walked in circles rubbing her eyes as though trying to erase the memory from her mind. I walked forwards, the smell was intoxicating, I lifted my top to cover my nose from the stench, and looked down at the bodies and gasped.  
"Lexi what the fuck? They could have all sorts of diseases" Ruki whispered behind me, trying to pull me away, I gestured for her to stop.  
"Look at them, the way they died."  
"I know its awful, but we really should get away from here before the culprits return for their feast." Said John with a raspy sore voice.  
"No. I mean, look. They have bullets in their heads, meaning they must have been undead." I explained.  
"Who could have done this? It's hardly going to be locals I mean, why would any one from these areas carry around guns that could do this?" Asked Ruki.  
"We are surrounded by Farms, perhaps one of the local farmers." Suggested John.  
"There must have been more than one shooter, imagine someone doing this with just one shot gun, nah they would have to keep re loading it, in which case they would have been surrounded by the zombies and eaten alive. This looks like the work of some sort of military organisation." I explained.  
"Which then begs the question of what the fuck they would be doing here, in rural Dorset." Ruki continued for me, her brown eyes scanning into mine, waiting for the answer, It was in fact John who spoke next.  
"Could this be the work of the infamous 'Men in red' from your mother's letter?"  
"Well I guess we are about to find out." I said gesturing ahead to the village hall that sat waiting in front of us.

"SAFE." these words were scratched across the doorway. Ruki ran her fingers along the carving and said "Seems legit, I mean you know somewhere is going to be safe when it is carved in with a knife. A knife that can often be used for killing. Killing us."  
"Would ya have preferred it written in roses m'am." Said a man behind us in a very thick American accent, I span around and saw him, he was very tall and wore a red hooded cloak that covered half of his face, from the other half of his face I could see that he was African American.  
"Uhm … nice to meet you … sir, My name is Lexi, and my friends are John and Ruki." I said offering a hand to him to shake, he took it.  
"Michael, it's nice to see a new face. How in the hell did three kids like you manage to get out of the school, we have tried to get to it for weeks now, are the dead gone now? They surrounded the school so thickly before." he asked.  
"We legged it." John explained.  
"There were more of us … but they chose to stay." Ruki added sadly. Michael opened the door to the hall and gestured for us to follow.  
"We had planned to go and rescue y'all, but we couldn't break through them." He said shaking his head in astonishment. We entered a small room, in this room sat 8 men dressed the same way as Michael, all holding lethal weapons.  
"Who the fuck are you guys." Ruki asked.  
"Welcome to the bother hood." Michael chuckled.

That is it …. for now. If you are curious as to where I plan to take this story, review :)


	4. New hope -1- The brotherhood

**Uhm, here you go.**

I narrowed by eyes, what could a brotherhood be doing here, it didn't add up .  
"I don't understand, who are you and what are you doing in a small town like this?" it was night-time now, most of the brotherhood were asleep (or at least not moving) around a huge camp fire, that sat out in a nearby field next to the town hall.  
"We are the Brotherhood, we have already told you this, what else is there to know?" said a rather hostile voice, he had the same southern American accent like Michael, but he wasn't nearly as friendly.  
"I get that my dear, but who are the brotherhood?" I pressed further, the man sighed.  
"We are men who have lost everything; our homes, our friends, our families. But we have not lost our humanity, and so we have all given our lives up to help others in these dark days, we hope that someday we can finish this madness." he explained and then spat into the fire sending sparks everywhere, causing Ruki to grumble and pencil role away from where she had passed out a few hours earlier next to the fire.  
"How in the hell did a princess like her survive in this world." he asked me slowly, I chuckled.  
"Never judge a book by its cover, you just wait till you see her in a fight." I smiled fondly at Ruki as though I was a proud mother, The man suddenly jerked to the side and ran off towards the town hall, and for some reason I still haven't worked out to this day, I followed him. When he got to the hall he ran straight to the planks, that had been protecting the building, and he stared between a crack between and he swore, I did as he did and saw that there was a single lone zombie bumping into the building.  
"I have always thought that they traveled in herds, if there is one, then another one should be nearby." I mumbled to him.  
"Not this one, it is either so stupid that it has lost it's own kind, or it is so smart enough that it worked out that we were in here." he explained swearing again.  
"Or .. he could feel the heat from the fire." I replied, he turned towards me sharply.  
"what do you mean heat?" he asked slowly, wonder filled his voice.  
"Well I have had this idea about how they are able to hunt us." I explained quietly.  
"Do go on."  
"They are dead, so naturally all of their senses should be cut off, yet somehow the creatures still work. The way they bump into things, this one right here doesn't seem like he has a fucking clue what is in front of him, suggests they are blind … and smell-"  
"-They sure do." he butted in, I snorted at his lame joke.  
"I was going to say, that I haven't ruled that theory out yet, but I think it is certain that they can hear to some extent, I am sure you have experienced this at some point. But the heat theory, I came up with this at the school at the school after a shower, the showers were freezing cold and almost turned you to ice, I stepped out of the shower and outside stood a zombie, I seemed to be completely invisible to it, since then I have had the idea that perhaps they like the heat, like any cold blooded organism. I haven't really thought much about it since then, and now well, my theory seems pretty proven."  
"We could use a brain like yours over here in the brotherhood, you'd get us out of some pretty sticky situations." he chuckled and shook his head, outside several more Zombies appeared outside.  
"I guess it's time to test your fighting skills now." He passed me a blunt object and ran out side. The blunt object he passed me was a walking stick .. oh well I guess if you are going to disrespect the dead, you ought to do it with style.

**I know in the original story they didn't say anything about heat, but I figured it would be more scary this way, because with sound they could just not make any noise, but with heat, there is not a lot you can do ... and well you know. **


	5. New hope -2- The Island

**Sorry this took a while, sorry the layout is probably going to be really confusing, as I wrote this on note pad, just ignore that. **

Ruki waltzed along a long corridor; Lexie was nowhere to be seen, surely she had fallen asleep next to her? She wasn't that deep a sleeper; she would have heard her move. She ambled along the corridor making sure to make her steps silent. There was a sudden bang in the room she stood directly outside of; she entered the room whilst holding her breath. The room seemed to be some sort of garage, in the middle of the room sat one of the school's mini busses, where the school logo should have been a shield had been repainted on top. Ruki slowly walked towards the bus forgetting all about the noise she had heard, she had the strangest urge to touch the vehicle. Nostalgia had taken over all reasoning. The floor of the room was cold cement, and splashed in oil, if Ruki had been paying attention she would have noticed that she was about to walk into a rather large puddle, alas no. Ruki slipped and was caught by a strong arm; the arm pulled her to her feet, Ruki span to face her hero. "Uh, thank you." She mumbled whilst giving her hero a head to toe inspection, the first thing she noticed was his height, boy was he tall. He wore one of the brotherhood red cloaks, his hood was up, and he had a black scarf that covered his mouth. "What are you doing in here?" He had a foreign accent; Ruki couldn't quite work it out. "I was looking for someone, they clearly aren't in here, sorry." "You are one of the children from the school aren't you? Not your fault, you didn't know this place is out of bounds." His voice was like silk, smooth and very arrogant. "I'm not a child, I'm 16." Ruki hissed, and he chuckled in response. "I'm Ruki." She said and offered a hand to shake. "Eskil." He nodded once, took a screw driver from his back pocket and went to work on the mini bus. "If you want to be helpful, could you do me a favour?" it was a question, but his tone made it seem like more of a demand. "Sure, I'm up to anything." she smiled and walked towards her new master. "Be a dear and tell Michael the bus is nearly ready." He bent over to pick up another tool from his box; his hood slipped a little to reveal a tuft of white hair. "Oh, alright." She spun on her heel and left through the door she came from.

Picture the worst smell you can think of, and times it by a million, and that is half of what the bodies the Brotherhood guy and I were dragging to the bonfire smelt like, don't even get me started on the smell of them whilst they burnt. When we had finished dragging the dead to the fire he sat down, I sat next to him awkwardly, I was unsure whether it was acceptable to sit next to him, we had just defeated a group of the walking dead together with walking sticks, surely that qualified me as a friend, yes? He took a bread bun halved it and passed me the other half, so apparently he didn't mind. "My name's Lexie, by the way." I said playing with the bread in my hands. "I'm Dallas, interesting name, Lexie." He replied with a smile. "It's a nickname, short for Alexandria. You're not from around here are you?"

"What wus ya first clue?" He chuckled softly to himself "Born and raised Texas." "What are you doing in England now then?" I asked. "Military, the first signs of the virus started here, we were sent here to do what we could. But it spread so god damn fast, there wus nuthin' we could do." He muttered and spat into the fire. "Why didn't you go back to your homes?" I asked as I bit into the bread. "What home? Everywhere is gone." He said bitterly, the words hit me hard; I slumped and put my head into my lap. "So, where did a girl like you learn to fight like the way you did today?" It was a blatant conversation change. "I don't know, I guess anyone with older siblings has some sort of knowledge in self-defence." I smiled, and then frowned, what had happened to my older siblings? And then I remembered the letter from my mother, she said the men in red had saved them; maybe Dallas could give me answers. "My mother wrote me a letter, inside she said the men in red was helping them, was that you?" "In the first few days of the virus, we sent the survivors away to safe places." "Where did they go?" I asked excited, the first real moment of happiness I had felt in a long time. "There is an Island, guarded by the military, its safe. That is what we are doin' here, getting the survivors and taking 'em to the Island. And soon we are gonna to be taking you and ya friends there." He explained. "As soon as Sweden has finished with the mini bus, we'll get you there." He looked as though there was more he needed to say, but he was interrupted by one of the Brotherhood. "Sweden says the bus is nearly ready." The man was excited. "We can finally get out of this god damn town, and help people out in the cities." "Not until Alexandria and her friends are safe with the others on the Island, Andrew." Dallas snapped at his friend. "Naw I'm sure they'd love to give us a hand, and let's face it, it's gonna' be a long time till we find girls as pretty as this." Andrew smiled and brushed my cheek, Dallas slapped his hand off me. "You don't touch any of these girls Andy, I'm warnin' ya" Dallas was practically growling. "Chill Dallas, I wus just Jesting, but I heard they were fighters, we could use fighters." Andy muttered. "Yes, we'd love to help, you guys have been so lovely to us, it's the least we could do." I interrupted. "Naw no way am I gonna sit here and let you put these children into battle with monsters." Said Dallas. "She did great today Dallas, there is no denying it." Andy pressed. "I'm not a child, I'm 16. You said yourself you could use my brains." I frowned. "Then it's settled, we take 'em to the Island later." Andy said happily hopping to his feet. "We'll get ya cloaked in no time, don't you worry missus." He turned and walked back to the building. As much as I wanted to get back to my parents, I had to pay the brotherhood back somehow for their kindness, and Ruki was going to adore the red cloaks.

**The next chapter will be as soon as I have a moments peace, thanks for reading. C: **


	6. New hope -3- Wendell

**Hang in there.**

Hilary Wendell was a simple woman in the first world and a simple woman in the second. If you had told her just 12 months ago that she would be bludgeoning her late husband's brain in with his own cricket bat, well, she'd think you were completely barmy, in the words of her northern cousin "Completely off your rock". It just so happened that, that was exactly what Hilary found herself doing. She hit him once, twice, and on the third time his frail corpse sat still, and so did Hilary. For quite some time Hilary stood there, staring down at her hands, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an ash clotted handkerchief and cleaned the blood off of her hands. In the first world, she had never really taken the time to appreciate such simple things such as handkerchiefs, but now she appreciated it, she opened it up in her hands and admired the stitching around the edges, the soft texture of the material, and for the hundredth time the crest embroidered into the fabric "RB." She often wondered what it stood for "Righteous." Could be the "R" perhaps, all she knew was that she needed their organisations help. She took a large gulp of the air around her and shriveled her lips, you never do get used to the smell of the dead, sickly sweet. There was a cough in the room, one that did not belong to Hilary, she spun on her foot, and there stood 13 figures all dressed in red.

"I gather you are the RB I have heard so much about?" Hilary smiled. The figures all nodded in sync, they looked almost ghostlike, it made Hilary nervous, and she didn't like people who did that to her, she didn't like to feel weak. "Well I must thank you for coming." This time there was no nod. Her last words were followed by silence. "I need your help in getting me on the island." Silence again. "My husband had an invitation, I was going to be his plus one, but we missed the ferry, please." "Name" His voice was low in pitch, it was deep enough to be African American, and he had a southern twang to his voice. Hilary smiled; she was finally getting what she wanted. "Wendell, Hilary." She said her surname first because she loved the reaction she received. "Well, well, well." Said a different hooded figure his accent was hard to place "I do believe we are standing with apocalypse royalty here." His tone was sarcastic, disrespectful. Hilary frowned. "Take me to the island, to the other righteous." She said calmly. "It's that way, good educated women like you, can swim." The figures all pointed east at the same time, Hilary turned east, and then turned back to an empty room.

Lexie leapt, and she ran and she span. The new world had treated her and her new siblings well. She jumped from building to building with her long hair billowing behind her. To her left was Ruki, Ruki had also allowed her hood to fall, and Lexie took in the beauty of Ruki's brown eyes sparkling as she took in the sunlight, and to her right was John, he was smiling, something she was only just getting used to. Lexie didn't pretend to understand what was going on, she didn't pretend to know who "Wendell." Was, or why the name was so famous, but she allowed it. She trusted the Brothers with her whole heart; everything they did was with intention for good. It had been ten months since she first agreed to join up with the brotherhood, and 12 months since this whole ordeal had started. And the world was still as chaotic as when it had first begun, but there is one thing that the people of England could trust, and that was that if you were in trouble, the Brotherhood wouldn't be far behind. Whispers could be heard through the streets of London "Sit tight and wait for the red."

**I slipped into third person because it is much easier to right in; internal monologues are not my strong point if I am honest. Let it be.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. - The brotherhood - Character recap -

This is a gap chapter to recap on the characters, and bring up ones that I have missed.

Meet the brotherhood.

Michael: African American with a southern accent, Leader of the pack, late thirties. I have lightly based this character off Peter from dawn of the dead, in that he is tough, and does what has to be done.

Dallas: Southern American, mid-twenties. Dallas likes to keep himself to himself; he isn't keen on the company of others. I based him on Daryl from the walking dead.

Andy: Southern American, Dallas' biological little brother although they are nothing alike. He is hated by the majority of the brotherhood, for his improper behaviour, and recklessness.

Eskil: A handsome Swedish man, the group's mechanic. He is often referred to as "Sweden" by his brothers.

Vernon: Surrey raised, Queens English. (Well spoken) all Vernon's life he had been cursed with falling into the background, Vernon has a dark past. He often pushes himself too hard.

Hamish: Scottish, aggressive. Refers to everyone as pet, whether he means to intimidate them or just doesn't remember their name is unknown. He has a 6 year old daughter on the island, so everything he does is in her name, and he longs to get back to her.

Felix: English accent, He is the group joker. Always trying to lighten the mood, favourite pass time is to make banter between himself and the stone cold Dallas. He is usually seen with Eskil.

Earnest: Neutral English accent, a burly male who often competes with Hamish to earn the right as the groups most masculine, of course he is the only one who cares about it. He has a pet magpie that he hides in the breast pocket of his coat.

Susanoo: Japanese, a friendly individual who is easy to talk to, and reliable. He is wise, and honest.

Ali: London accent, Indian heritage. Upbeat and excitable, the youngest of the 10 originals (meaning not including Lexie, John, and Ruki) his hype often makes him careless and so Michael often becomes a somewhat older brotherly figure, and always looks out for him.

Lexie: English female. Dyed black hair and a gothic fashion sense, intelligent. She joined the brotherhood in hope that she will find her family eventually. She doesn't take herself seriously, free spirit. She would die for Ruki.

Ruki: English female Italian/English heritage. She likes all things pastel and cute, and used to live in a bubble, but would when the bubble broke; she wasn't crippled down like you'd expect, she became stronger. She would die for Lexie.

John: English male. John's heart was recently broken and so he struggles sometimes. He got caught up with the Brotherhood so quickly he wasn't sure what was going on, he doesn't trust them wholeheartedly yet, but he stays because he doesn't want to leave Lexie and Ruki alone with them.


End file.
